Fruit Salad
by Curiosity Killed Kristy
Summary: Ichigo is finding it hard to sleep, so he tries a different tactic. Meanwhile, Grimmjow wants to pay him a visit, and Soul Society is immediately alerted of Espada sightings, Hitsugaya's group of Shinigami sent to the World of the Living. With Renji appointed to go to Ichigo's house, what is the consequence of not knocking before entering between these three men?


**Summary: **Ichigo is having a difficult time falling asleep due to constant thoughts of the Sexta Espada. To rid of his _problem_, he does what any other hormonal teenager would do: masturbate. Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sent on a mission by Aizen to the World of the Living, and Grimmjow wants to pay the Substitute Shinigami a visit. Soul Society is quickly alerted of their arrival, Hitsugaya's small group of Shinigami called out to slay any arrancar. With Renji appointed to go to Ichigo's house to inform him of the dire situation, what is the consequence of not knocking before entering for all three of these men? (Sex, cough, cough, with a hot threesome between fruits)

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Author's Note: Hello, minna! This was my first ever one-shot on GrimmIchi, so I apologize now for the suckiness of it Y-Y **

**Disclaimer: Bleach will never be mine :3**

**Warning: Yaoi, heavy sexual content, ****and a very possible excessive nosebleed o-o**

**Thank-you to **Recklessly Impulsive**; he helped me revise this sorry excuse of a one-shot, so it is SO much better; IchiGrimm is cut from this because we freaking DESPISE IchiGrimm! I'm not even going to keep talking about it -_- *shudders***

* * *

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**Kurosaki Household**

**11:20 p.m.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

_Grimmjow... Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jeagerjaques..._

_**GRIMMJOW!**_

Ichigo lurched upwards from his sleepless slumber, breathing heavily. Perspiration slid down from his forehead to his quivering chin. _Why did he keep thinking of that bastard?_ The guy nearly kills him every time they encounter, yet that blunette stuck to his mind like it was its job.

He shouldn't be thinking so hard over an enemy, yet there was something about Grimmjow that intrigued him. Maybe it was his teal hair. Maybe it was his cerulean eyes. _Maybe it was his attitude? _No, it couldn't be. That arrogant attitude only served to fuel the urge of killing the fucker. _So, what caught his interests?_

He swallowed.

_Maybe it was his rock-hard abs, and unmarred face..._

He bit his lip, his pajama pants tightening from the descriptive imagination. He hastily snatched his blanket off, greeted with his pride, standing straight and tall against the fabric of the clothing on his legs. He quickly tugged on his pajama pants, his manhood standing fully erect, weeping with his pre-cum.

_Damn it all, _he thought. _Why did he have to get a hard-on thinking of Grimmjow!_ He contemplated whether he should relieve himself, but, it was beginning to hurt, so that ache chose his decision for him. He made himself comfortable, as he situated himself on his back.

He brought his hand downwards to touch his erection. His breath hitched at the contact, pumping up and down, ever so slowly. Once at the top, he fiddled with his slit, beginning the pattern again, smearing the little traces of his essence as he did so.

"Mm, Grimmjow…"

**Hueco Mundo**

**11:24 p.m.**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

"Che, Aizen sure loves to order us around," Grimmjow commented, as he walked alongside a raven-haired male.

"Do not complain, Grimmjow. You live to serve Lord Aizen, and no one else, and nothing more or less," Ulquiorra brought to mind in his usual cold, monotonous voice. That only angered Grimmjow even more. It was enough he had to work with someone like _Ulquiorra_, but hell, he didn't need to be reminded that he was a prisoner under a motherfucker like _Aizen._

Ulquiorra abruptly opened a garganta, startling Grimmjow inwardly. "Remember to suppress your reiatsu, Grimmjow. We don't want to draw attention," Ulquiorra informed, stepping a foot into the darkness.

"Hn, whatever." Grimmjow only had one thing on his mind. _He couldn't wait to see that Strawberry's baffled expression._ He could just imagine the thought of having the upper hand in killing him, while the Shinigami panicked.

_Wait for me, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm coming to kill you._

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**Kurosaki Household**

**11:27 p.m.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

"Ha… Ha… Right there, Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned, trying to contain himself. He slowed his pace, wanting to keep the feeling of his wonderful masturbation. Unbeknownst to him, Grimmjow silently slipped into his room, passing through the thin wall.

He kept his eyes slammed shut, widening the spread of his toned legs. He snuck a hand underneath his shirt, fondling his nipple. "Ah, Grimmjow…" The arrancar spun his head towards the hormonal teenager, questioning whether the orange-top knew whether he was in the room or not.

He finally took notice of Ichigo's ministrations and cocked an eyebrow. "Hah, Grimmjow, faster…" Ichigo begged, as he quickened his motions. Grimmjow felt his own self harden at the utterance of those sinful words.

He hovered over the Strawberry, examining the slight blush on his cheeks, the long lashes attached to those closed lids, holding those fiery, brown orbs; the sweat covering every patch of skin that he set eyes on. Not to mention those luscious lips that let loose pants, moans, and words with hidden meanings.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, as he neared his completion. _It felt so good... so good..._ His eyes abruptly dilated as he feasted them on a smirking Grimmjow, shock causing him to gasp involuntarily. He immediately halted his self-satisfactory activities and hid himself under his blanket against the wall beside his bed.

"W-w-w-what are you doin' here, bastard!" Ichigo interrogated, stuttering incredibly. "W-w-w-w-when did you get here!" Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider, finally seeing his awaited Ichigo's panicked face. "Answer me!"

"I _was_ going to kill you." Ichigo began to search his body for his Substitute Shinigami badge, but couldn't find it. Abruptly, he stopped.

"Wait, _was?_" Ichigo emphasized.

"Yes, idiot, _was,_" he repeated with a roll of his eyes. He slowly crawled towards the Strawberry, his face a mere few inches from him. Ichigo desperately hunted for his badge once again, knowing it was futile.

"Looking for this?" Grimmjow brought his hand up, holding a dangling badge.

"Give it back!" Ichigo tried to grab for it, but was only pinned under the teal-haired individual. "Let me go, teme!"

"If you want your precious badge back, you'll have to submit to me," Grimmjow whispered seductively, as he placed a kiss on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo felt himself stiffen at the action. "N-no!" Ichigo tried to shake his arms to loosen Grimmjow's grip on his wrists, but the gap in their strengths were too far apart. _Where was Kon when he needed him most!_ But then again, he wouldn't want to be caught dead under the blunette in this manner.

"Fine. Have it your way." Grimmjow licked his lips as he plunged into Ichigo's mouth, commencing a battle with clashing teeth and tongues for dominance. Ichigo bit into Grimmjow's bottom lip to escape the searing kiss, but the Strawberry only tasted the salty, coppery blood in his mouth, revealing to himself that his attempt was foolish, and only worsened his situation, for Grimmjow only grew more ravenous.

Grimmjow soon broke for air, as Ichigo coughed due to the loss of oxygen, and the unexpected kiss. Grimmjow plucked a hanging tie from Ichigo's bed pole, locking Ichigo's wrists with the other. He raised Ichigo's arms above him, and tied his wrists to his bed, depriving him of the use of punching and thrashing about. "Grimmjow, untie me now!"

Grimmjow only led his hand under the blanket, grasping a neglected cock. He began to stroke it unhurriedly, causing Ichigo to gasp from the warmth. "S-stop, Grimm… Jow," Ichigo croaked.

"What was that?" Grimmjow mocked, as he threw aside the sheets, kissing the Shinigami's neck, all the while trying to find his sweet spot. When the orange-head gasped once again, he bit onto the same spot, licking it, and then kissing it as if in apology. He began to move south, nipping at Ichigo's collarbone, and leaving butterfly kisses on his pecks, as he reached a caramel nipple.

The Soul Reaper bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan. The Espada ravished kisses, bites and licks on each nipple, giving them equal attention. Grimmjow licked his way down Ichigo's abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva. He kissed his orange pubic hair, and finally had his face in front of Ichigo's manhood. "Stop staring at it!" Ichigo yelled, as his cheeks fumed an even brighter red.

"Hn, do you want me to stop?" Grimmjow asked with a bit of seductiveness, opening his mouth and blowing a hot breath on the twitching penis. He looked up at Ichigo, and found that he was biting his lip rather aggressively. He only smiled as he dove in, stopping abruptly when he heard the Strawberry suck in a powerful breath. "... You're excited." Grimmjow grinned.

"Sh-shut up and get on with it, you stupid Blueberry!"

Grimmjow couldn't deny such an offer, plunging onto the eager boy without remorse, in turn catching Ichigo off guard. "Ah, ah, ah!" Ichigo moaned, as Grimmjow licked the underside of his dick, and going back to the top, suckling it like a lollipop. Grimmjow swirled his tongue around the head, and poked at his slit, earning him praise-worthy pants.

He slowed his sucks, making Ichigo buck his hips involuntarily. He gripped the boy's hips, Ichigo whimpering at Grimmjow's maddeningly slow motion. Then he felt it; a warmth pooling around his groin. _He had to release… Now._

"Grimm, faster…" Ichigo ordered, as Grimmjow hummed, and obliged. "Nngh, ah, hah…" Ichigo moaned. "I'm g-g-gonna cum, Grimm!" he warned. Grimmjow simply ignored him, hollowing his cheeks even further, the Shinigami's seed flooding his mouth.

Ichigo breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow drank his essence greedily, swallowing every last drop. "Hmph, I never imagined you'd actually taste like strawberries," Grimmjow commented, as he licked his lips.

"No I don't!" Ichigo retorted.

"Taste for yourself." The arrancar leaned in, and jammed his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. The boy tasted himself, and he tasted nothing of the sort. It tasted salty, and akin to normal skin. But, there was something about their searing kiss that convinced him otherwise.

Grimmjow broke lip contact, a line of saliva connecting them. "It's not fair," Ichigo protested, focusing his eyes on the wall as he tried to ignore Grimmjow's stare. "I'm basically naked, and you haven't discarded even one piece of clothing."

"So you want to see it, huh?"

"W-what! No, I just think it's unfair when I'm here in all my naked glory, when you're still fully clothed!" Grimmjow just smirked, removing his clothes one by one. Ichigo scanned his eyes over Grimmjow's expanse of muscle and skin, noticing the scar he inflicted, but ogling at his large manhood. _How was he going to put that down his throat?_

"Suck," Grimmjow commanded, as he pressed his fingers against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo didn't question it since Grimmjow's eyes transformed from his usual taunting gaze into a dominating, steely stare. After he moistened the digits well enough, Grimmjow pulled them out rather violently.

"What's it for?" Grimmjow just smiled a sinister smile. He abruptly pushed a digit between Ichigo's ass cheeks, causing the orangette to gasp and jump at the sudden intrusion and uncommon feeling. "G-get it out! It fucking h-hurts!" The taller male quickened his pace in response, smirking at the way his body convulsed around the one finger. "Ah!" Ichigo suddenly blurted.

"Heh, so I found it." Ichigo didn't have time for questions, Grimmjow pressing two digits at his entrance, hitting that same spot that encircled his mind with stars. Grimmjow scissored him quite professionally, inserting a third finger when he thought the time to be right.

Ichigo was squirming under him, his breaths now quick pants and sporadic moans. Soon, he began to relax, getting familiar with the feeling. Just as Ichigo was starting to have intense pleasure, Grimmjow slid out.

"Hey, bastard, why did you—" Ichigo was cut off instantly when the teal-haired man's dick pierced him all the way to the hilt in a blinking motion. The Strawberry shut his eyes tightly, leaking out minor and small tears. "Ugh, motherfucker!" Grimmjow just smirked at Ichigo's insult, waiting for the boy to grow accustomed to him.

_Ichigo'd better do it quick, or else he would just have to feel the pain while he pounded in the body underneath him senseless._ After much seconds and minutes, Ichigo was beginning to get impatient, so he bucked his hips to urge him forth. Grimmjow smiled widely, while the orangette re-thought of whether this was a good idea or not.

**Soul Society**

**Seireitei**

**12th Division Barracks**

**11:43 p.m.**

**Akon**

Akon watched over the grid of the World of the Living on his monitor closely. So far, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, except for minor hollows, but the Town Shinigami took care of them.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

He immediately eyed a round flash of red appear over Karakura Town, warning that Espada had arrived. He immediately pressed on the "alert" button, causing wails to echo throughout Seireitei. The dispatching group assembled themselves for their departure out of Soul Society, vowing to protect everyone at all costs.

The Senkaimon opened for the following Shinigami: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, and Abarai Renji.

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**11:49 p.m.**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Ulquiorra swooped over Karakura Town, searching for any sort of combat or damage caused by a certain teal-haired Sexta Espada. His mission had to be aborted for the time being since the feel of the air had altered. He knew that those meddlesome Shinigami would come for him soon enough.

_Where was that damn fucker, _he thought, seeing no sign of the immature arrancar. His question was somehow answered as he reached a clinic, and he saw an upstairs bedroom. He opened a Garganta right then and there, and disappeared within it. Whatever Grimmjow had up his sleeve, it was his business, and he had no intention of finding out whatsoever.

_Leave it to Grimmjow to explain his motives to Lord Aizen._

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**11:53 p.m.**

**Abarai Renji**

The dispatching group finally reached the end of the Precipice World, entering Karakura Town. "All right, Matsumoto, head south; Madarame, head north; Ayasegawa, west; I will head east," Hitsugaya guided as he pointed ways for everyone. "Abarai, go to Kurosaki Ichigo's home, and inform him of our current situation as soon as possible!" Renji nodded, immediately using his shunpo to arrive at the Substitute Shinigami's abode.

He could faintly sense that one Espada had been left behind. Each step he took towards Ichigo's home, the reiatsu grew stronger. _Maybe Ichigo had already engaged with the enemy. Maybe he was battling at the moment._

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**Kurosaki Household**

**11:57 p.m.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

"Grimm… Ah, right there!" Ichigo cried.

Grimmjow slammed into his prostate every time he thrust back in, leaving Ichigo crying and screaming for more. Grimmjow was almost at his limit, Ichigo's writhing beneath him goading his release. "Haaah!" the boy cried, his seed flying at Grimmjow's abs and stomach. Grimmjow continued on his brutal offense; so close to completion. The Shinigami tightened his ass, forcing Grimmjow to reach his orgasm with a beastly moan.

Both men were worn out and breathless, covered in sweat and semen. The room filled with the smell of sex and the pants of exhaustion. "Hey, untie m-" Ichigo began, but a certain Shinigami with a mouth agape and a huge flush on his cheeks deterred him from that.

Both men stared at each other, astonished, as time ticked by.

"R-R-R-Renji!"

"I-I-I-Ichigo!"

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Huh?" the Espada inquired, rotating his torso to glance at the disturber.

"What are you doing having s-s-" Renji blubbered, the word etched in his mind, but glued on his tongue.

"Sex," Grimmjow finished.

"Ah! Don't say it! I can't believe I just saw my best friend fucked right in front of me!" Renji exclaimed, gripping at his forehead in frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey, at least you weren't the one being watched _and_ fucked! This is the worst night ever! Untie me, you bastard!" Ichigo commanded, as he struggled against his _chains_.

Grimmjow merely chuckled and unknotted the tie. "So… Did you like the show?" Grimmjow licked his bottom lip tentatively, as he glanced at the blushing, red-headed male. The stare only caused Renji to brighten an even lighter shade of red, gulping at the heated look he was receiving.

"Che, so you did," the teal-haired man observed, as he got off of the orangette and spread his legs wide apart, showcasing his dick straight and tall. "Suck it."

Ichigo and Renji had eyes like saucers at Grimmjow's order. "W-what! I'm not joining in on this gay parade!" Renji immediately objected as he crossed his arms in denial, trying to hide the oncoming blush creeping on his face.

"Grimmjow, stop trying to get another round of sex, and Renji, I'm not freaking gay!"

"Oh, come on, you were the freaking uke, and he was the seme!"

"T-that doesn't mean anything! I was tied up!"

As Renji and Ichigo argued, the neglected Espada stared with indifference, the two's bickering finally snapping something within him.

"All right, I've had enough of your shit, so in ten seconds, somebody better be on their knees and sucking me off!" Grimmjow demanded, the two men gaping at him in confusion. The Espada's frown only deepened at their stunned expressions. In a blink of an eye, he was before Renji, his arms outstretched and pressing against a wall, caging the red-head.

He rewarded him a sadistic smile, lunging into Renji's mouth without preamble, all the while stroking the male's crotch. He smiled into the kiss, unperturbed about the fact that Renji was definitely as hard as a rock. Renji moaned in response, slapping tongues with the Espada.

Grimmjow couldn't take the divided attention any longer. He wanted to feel warmth around his cock. Scratch that, he _needed_ it. He dragged the Pineapple onto the disheveled Strawberry's bed, ripping the Shinigami's dark garments.

"G-G-Grimmjow…" Renji attempted to push the teal-haired man away from him, but this only served to piss the taller male off, his arms pinned onto the bed, a pink tongue poking from between soft lips to fiddle with a hardened nipple. Renji gulped a tank of air, arching his back into the talented mouth.

Liking the Pineapple's submission, he licked his way down to an anticipating cock, driving it into his scorching mouth, commencing a sluggish, yet furiously pleasurable pace. As their little teasing game played, a dandelion stood on the sidelines, steamed, yet turned on. It was almost as if he were nailed to his spot, watching Grimmjow's ministrations on his best friend. He couldn't quite work out why he was so furious that Renji was suddenly getting all of the attention. Sure, Grimmjow had been sucking him off earlier, but that was only for the purpose of getting him to lower his defenses, granting the arrancar un-verbalized permission from him to soon have his wicked ways.

"You like having your dick sucked, don't you, Pineapple?" Grimmjow asked in amusement as he thumbed the slit of Renji's pulsing length. _It wasn't that big. Well, at least, not as big as his._ A purple vein bulged underneath the skin, just waiting to be tampered with, the taste salty, but bearable. Grimmjow cared for none of this, though. _He was only aiming to shatter Renji's barriers, anyway._

"Ngh!" Renji moaned, Grimmjow's glorious, skilled appendage swiping over the head of his weeping dick, gathering stark pearls on his tongue and engulfing the head in one quick tip of his head.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance and petulance, Ichigo charged over to both of the males currently engaging themselves in sexual activity, kneeling at Renji's side. Grimmjow smirked, pulling his head back and releasing the red-head's slick cock from his mouth before he hooked his arms underneath the back of Renji's knees, flipping the man onto his front.

"Hands and knees, now!" Renji complied with the snappish demand, the blunet's eagerness seeping into his own arousal. While the red-head curled the sheets in his fists tautly, Ichigo crawled underneath the man so his mouth was a centimeter shy of catching Renji's throbbing length in his warm crevice. Ichigo separated his lips and lifted his head, successfully dragging the base past his teeth and lips. Renji moaned, slamming his face into the pillow beneath him, gnawing at the material as something wet and slimy traced a line down the seam of his ass.

Grimmjow grinned devilishly, slowly rotating his experienced tongue around the man's twitching hole, reveling in the sounds of Ichigo's talented mouth and deep moans reverberating around the small space.

"Ahh! Nah! W-what are you guys doing to me?" Renji gasped.

Ichigo closed his eyes and easily took more of Renji into his orifice. He felt like a slut, really; laying there sucking the red-head to oblivion. But, to be honest, the lust clouding his mind was brushing away all negative thoughts to the situation, and just replacing them with rampant visions of what's to come. His ass was already twitching in anticipation for the next round.

Renji squeezed his eyes shut, his brows creasing as that masterful tongue poked his hole, his ass muscles clenching and unclenching. He felt a saliva bullet enter him, followed by an eager appendage hell-bent on preparing him.

Just as he was starting to get into it, an intruding digit slithered into his ass and wriggled around in search for his untouched G-spot. Renji arched his back at the unfamiliar feeling, tightening his fists into the sheets and lowering his hips, effectively planting himself further in Ichigo's heated mouth.

Grimmjow remained unfazed as he continued to rummage around inside of the Pineapple, searching blindly for the chestnut-shaped gland that would turn this into the ride of the Shinigami's life.

A gargling sound initiated below the Lieutenant, as the red-head grunted and arched in displeasure. After much preparation, the pain began to subside, the feeling of the blue-haired Espada's finger- slipping in and out of his tight passage- somewhat enjoyable.

He relaxed into the actions of the two males, thrusting merrily into Ichigo's furnace of a mouth, and back-tracking his hips onto Grimmjow's eager finger. He moaned softly, wincing when the blunet added another rough finger, both digits withdrawing from each other and widening the man's tight hole.

"Tch, damn. You're so needy with those noises you're making," the blue haired male announced, extracting his fingers and kissing the winking pucker. He proceeded to plant his knees into the mattress, gripping the base of his cock before nudging the tip against a prepared entrance. "Get ready, Pineapple."

Grimmjow smirked malevolently, slamming in until his thighs smacked loudly against Renji's spread, round globes. The red-head threw his head back and cursed a colorful storm, pausing in his thrusts into Ichigo's mouth.

"You're tight for someone so down to earth," he commented, bucking back and forth, a grin on his face. It wasn't as enjoyable as when he was inside the feisty orangette, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Ichigo slipped Renji's cock out of his mouth and suckled on the man's balls, his eyes catching the movement of Grimmjow's powerful hips undulating seductively and bashing brutally against Renji's butt.

The red-head didn't complain, though, as he chewed on his bottom lip and clasped his hands together while ducking his head, releasing breathy moans and pants of pleasure. The bed creaked and shook from the force of Grimmjow's thrusts, that long shaft peeling out before sinking back in on a mission to antagonize his waiting gland. "Fuck!" Renji cursed, flexing his arms, and straightening his back, allowing Grimmjow further access to his tight passage.

Smirking widely, Grimmjow tightened his hold on Renji's hips and began thrusting erratically, enjoying the grunts and gasps spewing from moistened lips. Ichigo rolled Renji's testicles around in his mouth, sliding his tongue over the skin, glad that Renji shaved his bollocks, otherwise he'd have a mouth full of red pubes by now, and the very thought was rather unappealing to him to say the least.

He narrowed his eyes as the red-head's body convulsed and jittered forward, the male's legs giving out on him. Ichigo acted quickly and released Renji's balls before rolling out from underneath him, avoiding the heavy man's body before it crushed his form.

"Fuck! Nah!" Clenched fists pressed into the mattress, strong thighs colliding with heated skin as the larger male grunted at the amazing friction, generating more power to his thrusts. Renji gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach churn as the organ pelted back and forth. The red-head's front bounced against the mattress from the force of Grimmjow's hips slamming against his battered posterior.

"You're lovin' this, aren't'cha, Pineapple!" Grimmjow stated gleefully, smirking as the red-head gasped before moaning in euphoria as he came hard onto the sheets. Ichigo's eyes glazed with yearning as Grimmjow gave one last drive before releasing his semen into the panting male. There was a pause as the two larger men steadied their breathing, the orange-head's cock twitching in keenness when both males steered their piercing eyes onto him.

Grimmjow rose from out of Renji, jerking his flaccid dick, eyes still locked firmly on the smallest male in the room. Renji made a noise of discomfort at the loss of Grimmjow's giant length, but pushed it aside as he climbed onto a kneeling position. A tint of red engulfed his face, the experience of sex replaying in his head.

When Renji noticed the silence in the room, he cocked his head forward, taking note of the stares both men shared. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, but ignored it when the blue-headed male leaned towards his ear and whispered into it rather eagerly. A wolfish grin expanded on his lips, matching that of the arrancar's as they eyed the orangette seated on the floor with questions in his orbs.

"O-oi, lemme go! What the hell are you guys planning?" Ichigo griped, Renji's arms lifting him from the floor and onto his bed with a harsh tug. "Hey! I'm asking a question!" He was immediately shushed, when a throbbing organ sliced through his ass, leaving no breath to rest. "Ah!" he cried, Renji thrusting deeply into his body in a vicious speed. _It hurt like a bitch!_ He gripped at his tattooed arms, digging his nails into them, the red-head grunting from the cuts. He bit his lip, trying to relax himself to the girth within him, but not helping a strangled moan from his lips.

"Fuck…" he murmured. The red-head propelled him forwards, as he bounced the orangette on his lap, his prostate stroked slightly. Ichigo muffled a moan on his shoulder, watching Grimmjow eyeing him. The Espada was staring with smoldering irises, and in a blink of an eye, crawled in front of Renji. Ichigo wondered what he was doing breaking their eye contact, but when he felt something nudge Renji's penis inside him, he stiffened visibly. "N-no! No!" he started to object, but Grimmjow sheathed himself within him, the world of pain it brought him definitely back-breaking.

"HAH!" he screamed, as the two men pumped themselves within him in unison, his hole being stretched to immense lengths. "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" he chanted, the pain never ebbing as they continually abused his ass hole. "Hah, ah, nah…" Ichigo moaned, both penises pummeling his insides and pushing on his prostrate. "Oh! Oh… yeah…" The orangette reached behind him to wrap an arm around the Espada's neck to steady himself, and the teal-haired character deemed the time to be perfect for a lip-lock.

He pulled the Substitute Shinigami in a bruising kiss, complete with nips, harsh bites, and tangling tongues. Grimmjow caressed the boy's standing pleasure, causing him to breathe heavier and to convulse alarmingly. "Ahh! Oh, yes! Yes!" Ichigo blathered outwards, his essence flying in every which direction, as he constricted around the two men even tauter. The Blueberry quickened his pace, grunting as his thrusts hit the boy's prostate like a target, Ichigo's ass squeezing them both.

Renji bit his lip, not allowing anything to escape him. With simultaneous grunts, their seeds entered the exhausted Strawberry. Ichigo moaned from the feeling of being completely filled, their breaths mingling into one chorus of a fast-paced harmony. "… That… was fucking amazing," Renji commented, as Ichigo leaned his figure on the Espada, the arrancar pulling him away from Renji, but still leaving his appendage within the Shinigami boy.

Grimmjow chuckled sinisterly. "If I had known you two were such sex animals, I would've seduced you two sooner." The arrancar drew himself from out of the orangette, setting him down on a random spot on the bed.

"We can't tell anyone about this. This will be the last we ever engage in any sexual activity with you, Espada," Renji informed, his arms crossed and his facial features blank. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him, as he tugged his clothes on, his finger touching an arbitrary place on the wall, a Garganta unfolding before him.

"I wouldn't shoot that idea down so easily, Shinigami. It'll be possible… As long as both of ya stay alive…" With that final statement and his signature smirk, he traipsed into the darkness, leaving two baffled men in their midst. Silence ticked on, and Renji realized that his best friend had not even spoken one word to him.

_Was he regretting what he did? Or did he not want Renji to join?_

"Ichigo?" Renji rotated the boy to face him, and was met by a dozing face, his eyes packed closed, and his chest lifting up and down from his shallow breathing. Renji found himself grinning at his comrade, laying the boy down against the bed, tucking the dormant being in his arms. "Baka…"

**World of the Living**

**Karakura Town, Japan**

**12:35 a.m.**

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

_It turns out that all the Espada had escaped without anyone to lay a fucking finger on them._ _Well, they'll surely get them next time._ As she followed her captain's reiatsu, she spotted Kurosaki's house below her.

_Hm, maybe I should ask him about the Espada situation, and then afterwards, show him my sex appeal. _She just loved the way he got when he grew all flustered over her cleavage. As she landed on the property, her eyes flew to the bedroom window to see if he was awake, only to see that the lights were down.

As she was about to be convinced that nobody was awake, she suddenly made out dark figures in the room. She looked closer, realizing that Renji had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's mid-riff…

_Naked…_

A malicious grin grew on her lips, as blackmailing dawned on her. She could certainly use this against them to do whatever she ordered them to. _For example, to carry all her bags when she went out shopping with her girlfriends._ As her mind set on opening the window, and surprising the daylights out of them….

"Matsumoto!" She cringed at the familiarity of the voice.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya!" she abruptly replied.

"What are you doing sneaking around? You should be informing Kurosaki on this," Toshiro commanded, as he flew towards the window and slammed it open without delay.

"Taicho, don't!" Matsumoto warned, but she was far too late.

"ABARAI! KUROSAKI!" a blushing captain screamed, faced with an unbelievable display that would mark him for all of eternity.

* * *

**Please give me feedback :) No flames, but constructive criticism is also appreciated ^-^**


End file.
